


The Unexpected Neighbour

by tinysweetscat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dramatic Oikawa, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi's gay, Like that's a surprise, M/M, Oikawa finds out that the guy he is crushing on is actually Kageyama, Oikawa's pan, Random idea scribbled down, The Iwaoi is anyway, The iwaoikage is more implied than anything else, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Oikawa finds his new neighbour really attractive. He's just not as pleased to realise who the neighbour actually is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote this instead of working on 'Dating Kagami Taiga' and TPOS? That's right, me. I'm sorry, I know I suck too. I just randomly got this idea and decided to write it down. Except, instead of writing the idea, I wrote out the entire plot. Whoops.

“Iwa-chan, I think I'm in love.”

  


Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s breathy sigh as he entered their apartment and collapsed on the couch. “So what's this guy got that you love so much?” Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi in surprise. “Iwa-chan? You're actually interested?” Iwaizumi looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Well, it's pretty normal for you to say that but you usually sound more melodramatic.” Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi and turned away. “Iwa-chan is so mean!” Iwaizumi laughed as he came and sat next to him on the couch. “Come on, tell me, Tooru. What's so interesting about this guy?” Oikawa pouted as he turned back around. “This  _ guy  _ is our new neighbour.” Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, “That explains the commotion outside.” Oikawa sighed dreamily as he adjusted himself to lay his head on Iwaizumi’s lap. “Iwa-chan, he had the most gorgeous inky black straight hair like you wouldn't believe. Looked uber soft, I tell you. And his eyes…” Oikawa sighed dreamily again. “Iwa-chan, that shade of aqua blue on such a pretty face should be illegal. How are the rest of us poor innocent people supposed to _ live _ ? I'm gonna run away from our loveless union to a happy life with that stranger.”

  


Iwaizumi grinned, the only sign Oikawa had before the other man started tickling him. “ _ Nooooo!!!!!  _ I-i-iwa-chan! Can't… breathe! Yield! I yield! Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi full-out laughed at his boyfriend underneath him who was still squirming to get away from his seeking fingers. “What was that about a loveless union?” He asked Oikawa. The brunette sighed dramatically, “Iwa-chan! You know I love you!” Iwaizumi smiled at his boyfriend, “Yeah, and I do too.” Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of such a gentle smile from Iwaizumi. It was definitely a change from his usual scowl. Speaking of scowls…”Iwa-chan, he had the most delectable lips, I swear. He was scowling, like you always do,” Oikawa grinned up at Iwaizumi cheekily, “but those rosy red lips are like something straight out of Snow White. He even has the skin for it!” Iwaizumi pulled himself off Oikawa and sat down properly on the couch again. “If he was moving, then you could probably see his things and his friends were probably there. What do you think he is?” Oikawa sighed. “Well, there was an odd couple of a really tall blondie and an orange-haired shortie who were both guys so he's probably fine with that kind of thing but there was a short, cute blonde girl and a freckled sweetheart there too so I dunno. He could be straight, he could be gay, he could be bi. Iwa-chan, how am I supposed to  _ know _ ?...Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi had the strangest expression on his face. Oikawa had never seen it before-shocking, considering they'd known each other all their lives.

  


“Tooru, did you hear any of them call each other anything?” Oikawa frowned at the weird question. “Yeah, the freckled boy called the tall one ‘Tsukki’ and that ‘Tsukki’ called the orange-haired kid something to do with the sun. Which is kinda weird if you think about, like, sun and moon, really? But the couple was weird so whatever. Iwa-chan, is everything OK?” Iwaizumi was now choking and Oikawa was seriously starting to become worried. “Hajime?”

  


Iwaizumi could barely breathe. The hilarity of the situation was too much. He couldn't believe Oikawa hadn't realised what had happened. “Tooru?” Oikawa looked at him in concern, “Yeah, Hajime?” “Do you remember the kid you used to call ‘Chibi-chan’ when we were third years at Seijou?” Oikawa frowned, what had that to do with anything? “Do you remember what his hair color was?” “Yeah, it was orange. Hard to forget. It was funny because his name was the opposite of one of their blockers…” Oikawa paled in horror at the realization. There had been a reason why his neighbour had looked at him in surprise.

  


“Did I just announce that I'm in love with Tobio-chan?”

  
The only response he got was Iwaizumi laughing his head off.  


**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're confused, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are dating and have been for some time now. Its approximately 9 years after canonic events so Oikawa didn't recognise Kageyama. The reason Iwaizumi was so chill with Oikawa announcing that he was in love with a random guy was because they have a sort of open relationship. They will always be together but if either of them or both of them like someone, they're allowed to pursue that person. Iwaizumi's gay and Oikawa's pan.
> 
> I'll continue this story later but it will probably take some time as I need go be working in my other fics.  
> If you wanna talk about it (or anything else) my Tumblr main is @tinysweetscat and my writing blog is @tinysweetscatwrites.


End file.
